endlessspacefandomcom-20200222-history
Universe
This galaxy is ancient, and its first intelligent life was the civilization we call the Endless. Long before our eyes gazed upon the stars they flew between them, though all that remains of this people is what we call Dust. A substance found scattered or in forgotten temples, it once gave powers to admirals and galactic governors. The galaxy will belong to the faction that can take control of the Dust and uncover its secrets... Formation of the Universe The Universe as we know it was birthed at the moment of the Big Bang. This explosion of positive and negative forces, matter and anti-matter, existence and non-existence created the stuff from which galaxies would appear. Over time, obeying the forces of gravity and quantum mechanics, the dust of space coalesced into stars, planets, rocks, and moons, creating the building blocks for what would one day be intelligent life. But there was no hurry; stars wheeled and galaxies tumbled in the dance of time, as the universe waited for living creatures to cross the cosmos and spread the breath of life across the great voids. Eventually, in random, scattered places, elements formed molecules, molecules formed chains, and under the influence of water and sunlight and weather these chains wrapped together into simple animals who themselves developed into sentient beings. The Endless The first to travel widely between the stars were known as the Endless; we know of no earlier form of intelligent life that moved between galaxies. It is certain that many other peoples existed, but if they did they rose and fell or were snuffed out, receding back into the dust of history. Perhaps, with time and further exploration, their secrets will be uncovered as well. What is certain is that no other race would grow as large, travel as far, or learn as much as the Endless did. It is with them that we say that the living history of the universe truly began. Much is told of the Endless--of their technologies, of their societies, and especially of the uncountable splinters into which their nation eventually shattered itself. Their history is glorious but above all tragic; though they unlocked the secrets of time-space, the stars, and life itself they were unable to master their own internal conflicts. But we must remember this: though their explorations covered millions of stars across endless light-years of space, even they are barely a drop in the vast sea that is the universe. What remains now of the Endless are strange, disjointed traces in the forms of seeds, of observatories, of experiments, of cities and worlds and perhaps – though not all of this is clear or verifiable – in the forms of other peoples. Rise of the Modern Factions Aside from the mystery of the Harmony, many millennia have passed since the time of the Endless and many races now have the ability to step across the great distances of space. It is inevitable that some of them meet up, for this corner of the universe is rich in stars, systems, and possibilities. References *The Universe (Amplitude Studios Developer Post) Category:Content